1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect repair apparatus for an EUV mask that repairs a defect in an EUV mask using a charged-particle beam.
2. Background Art
In the related art, there is a technique of repairing a defect in a photo-mask employed for a lithographic technique using a focused ion beam. A lithographic technique using EUV (Extreme Ultra Violet) as an exposing source has been developed recently. A mask employed for EUV lithography is formed of a reflection layer made up of ultra-thin films having a multi-layer structure and an absorption layer of a pattern shape. A focused ion beam is irradiated to a defect in the pattern shape of the absorption layer to repair the defect by etching processing or deposition processing. An example is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2009-210805.
According to the disclosed technique as above, it becomes possible to repair a defect in the EUV mask.
The technique in the related art, however, has a problem that anion beam irradiated to the reflection layer in the EUV mask causes damage to the multi-layer structure, which deteriorates reflectance markedly.